The Head Of What?
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Takano is angry with Ritsu as he is not telling him why he is moving to Onodera publishing and is moving. Random One shot. YAOI -DUHH-


During the cycle, all the editors get stressed. Deadlines are thrown at them, which are impossible to keep. The author gets even more stressed as they worry no one will buy their book, though the sales wouldn't be demanding for more than 300,000 copies, if they believed it was not going to sell.

But after all that stress, everything is mellow, the editors chat more in work and joke around and enjoy working at Murakawa publishing. Kisa sat at his desk with only Mino and Hatori. Takao and Ritsu were late to work. Yet no one knew why.

"Can't we discuss this!" A voice yelled from outside. All the editors turned to see Ritsu walking in with Takano behind. Ritsu shook is head then took a seat. For a change he was in a black suit. It wasn't the new years party, so it came as shock, to why he was in such a colour. Black just did not fit in the environment of pink and little bunnies everywhere.

Ritsu grabbed the laptop and began to stuff it into a bag. He never said a word, he grabbed a few things from around the office. Takano had his full attention on him, not caring if he was staring. He was pissed to say the least. Very pissed.

"Why won't you say why?" He asked with a hiss. Ritsu never turned round, he got his phone out and checked the time. He stuffed it back into his pocket. He turned as a small voice came from behind. The girl was not a worker and she, as well, was in black. She was only about 15.

Ritsu walked over embracing the girl and kissing her forehead. Takano growled at the affection. He didn't notice something that should have been obvious. The two both had green eyes and looked similar. Also they were both in black formal wear.

Kisa stood up and wrapped his arms around Ritsu. He patted his head then ruffled the girls head. The girl groaned as she tried to fix her hair.

"Bye," Ritsu said quietly then sat back down. He looked at the empty seat, he wasn't going to return any time soon. Takano stood up and chased after him. Kisa stepped in the way before he had a chance to go anywhere.

"If he hasn't explained, then it must be harder for him to say to you," Takano shook is head before returning to is seat.

"I know that he is going to take the heir to the Onodera Publishing, that he is moving closer over there, but why?" Kisa got a sketchbook out and drew Ritsu and the girl. He drew an arrow to the black outfits and drew a building with the word Ondera Publishing at the top. Next to that he drew a coffin with a question mark above it and then drew a line to the building and Ritsu. The building, the coffin and Ritsu where all linked together by the line.

Takano studied the stupid image, he didn't understand what Kisa was saying. He wished he would explain it but he was not going to. Hatori looked at the image then frowned. He understood it straight away. It wasn't that confusing.

* * *

Takano went home with Kisa's stupid image in his hand. It was a stupid riddle that he couldn't figure out. He knew that they were all relating but he didn't understand how. Takano got into the lift and onto his floor. He saw Ritsu holding a large suitcase. He was in his casual clothes again.

Takano walked over to him with a frown, he then noticed the two people who stood behind him, one was Kisa the other was someone a little younger. He had light brown hair and was, in some sense, beautiful.

"Rittie only a couple more boxes," the black haired male sang, he then looked up to seeing Takano with his usual frown. Takano stuffed the picture to the back pocket then walked into his lovers apartamant.

"On the bright side, it's the first time I have seen it so clean," Takano laughed. He looked to the youngest male, who was unknown.

"Who is this?" He asked Ritsu who packing another box of photo's. Kisa rushed over and began to un-pack the box. He laughed at some of the picture then looked to Takano with a frown.

"He is Yukina Kou, my boyfriend," Takano went onto the floor as well and looked at the pictures. There was plenty of him and Ritsu when they were younger.

"I didn't know you were gay," Takano muttered. Kisa picked up a picture of Ritsu and Takano sleeping beside one an another. They were both naked and there was clothes scattered everywhere.

"You never said that you were an item, even back at high school," Kisa chuckled. Takano grabbed the photo and looked at it before putting it in the box. Kisa stood up and walked over to Yukina who was folding the clothes.

"Takano, have you figured out my drawing?" The chief and editor looked at him shaking his head. Kisa laughed then helped his boyfriend with the task of folding clothes.

"Then why are you helping?" Kisa asked with his attention on the clothes. Takano never answered, he just wanted to help Ritsu. What was wrong with that. He ended up slumping into Ritsu's sofa. He closed his eye for a few seconds.

Ritsu stood up and walked over to his lover. He took a seat beside him and leaned into his soft side. He interlaced his fingers with his lovers. Kisa turned to see the two next to each other. In some ways they were perfect for each other. Even in the photo's, they looked natural together.

"Masamune, what's wrong?" Ritsu whispered to his lover. Takano looked at the green eyed male. He squeezed his hand then turned round on the couch, so Ritsu was lying on top of him, facing each other.

"Just a little tired, Isaka has been down everyone's throat the day," Ritsu shook his head.

"That's cause he is sad. My dad is dead, he's lost his friend," Takano sat up then looked at him with wide eyes. Dead. Dead. Ritsu's dad is dead. Since when? How?

"What? Why didn't you say?" Ritsu looked down then whispered to him.

"I didn't want for you to connect the lines. That's why I am leaving Murakawa because of him. I have to take over the damn business, which saddens me since none of my friends are there. Everyone who thought I was only doing so well because of my title is there," Ritsu hid his face into Takano's, where he was happily soothed.

"How do you know about the stupid drawing riddle?" Kisa laughed before going into his back pocket and pulling out another version. All the information is the same, the drawings are just slightly different.

"This is how Rittie, told me. Through the drawing. And I told him, that I gave you the riddle," Takano nodded then looked to his boyfriend who was nearly sleeping on his shoulder gripping onto his collar.

"Night Ritsu," he whispered giving him a peck to the lips then lying back so he was comfy with Ritsu on top. Kisa and Yukina were too tired to head home, so both of them found a couple of blankets and made a small bed for the both of them.

Yukina held onto Kisa as they fell asleep holding onto each other. Takano ran is hands through the smaller males soft hair. He could feel his chest rising and falling as he slept. Takano put a blanket that draped over the couch, over the two.

* * *

Takano heard movement then noticed that Yukina and Kisa were both up. Yukina was on top of Kisa and was kissing him softly. Takano rolled his eyes then looked back to Ritsu who was still sleeping soundly, snoring quietly.

Takano got his phone from his pocket and began to text his author about work and a few others who left before being able to give them a message.

"Kisa, i forgot to say, your last book is going to turn an anime," Kisa looked at Takano with a large grin before standing up with joy.

"Really, an anime. That will be three books that will have anime?" Takano laughed before nodding, he then bit his lip as Ritsu got up. He got off of Takano and went into his bedroom grabbed some clothes, went into the bathroom. He returned moments later with different clothes.

"Mittie get up. Come on," Ritsu heard a growl. Kisa and Yukina went to get somethings from the other room, during then Takano planted his lips against Ritsu's. He bit at the bottom of his lip for entrance. Ritsu allowed him in then was pushed onto the couch. Takano put a knee on the sofa and held Ritsu's neck.

The two didn't notice Mittie emerge from the bedroom. She gasped at the sight of her brother and the other male. Ritsu rolled his eyes before compossing himself properly, "Get dressed. Or you won't be comimg. I will not be waiting for you," Mittie rushed back into the bedroom to get dressed.

She returned with a pair of denim shorts and a red long sleeved t-shirt. Her long brown hair was over her shoulders and went down past her abdominal section. She wore red converses. Ritsu stood up then walked to the door.

Takano grabbed him from behind then shook his head, "Don't worry. I'll be back here to collect my stuff. I'll meet you at your work. I won't be their till all hours," Takano turned him round and gave him a soft kiss to the lips.

"Bye," Ritsu whispered before walking off with his little sister. Takano went back to his house and got stuff ready for the day. He then headed to work with Kisa at his side. Yukina had to go the other way.

* * *

It was coming up for 8 at night. Takano and everyone one working hard as always. Kisa was looking at the empty seat next to him. He then stopped as something smelt good. It tickled his nose and he was memorised by the smell.

Sound of footsteps were heard with the soft sound of someone eating. Kisa turned to see Ritsu walk in with a bag of chips. Ritsu walked over to Kisa with his mouth open wanting a chip. Ritsu put it into his mouth then sat next to him. He sat the chips down then noticed that Takano had yet to notice him.

"Aw man they are so good," Kisa moaned picking up the plastic fork and took a couple more chips from the small bag.

"Yukina took me to the shop, it's a small american fast food type restaurant that does chips," Kisa took a couple more then continued to work on his document. He heard Ritsu on the other side texting furiously.

"Being the C.E.O is so tiring. I haven't ate all day," he said to his friend as he continued to text. As Ritsu was busy texting he didn't notice that a hand went behind and pinched a couple of chips out the bag.

"They are good. I like them," The two turned to see Hatori chewing. Ritsu laughed before saying.

"Why don't you take some chips. It's not like it's my breakfast, lunch and dinner. I can't cook like you," Hatori laughed then nodded. It was then that Taknao looked up to see his lover eating. He didn't take much notice as he was used to the three talking.

"Ritsu," he breathed with a smile. He was so happy to see him. He looked somewhat tired.

"Who are you texting?" Ritsu laughed before looking to Kisa.

"The officials. Mittie had a rant at me for making out with...my boyfriend this morning. Everyone over heard and put in a complient. Luckily, Usagi Akihiko overheard and stuck up for me, my ex-author,"

"Wait you had Usagi? He does boy romance stories which are erotic," Ritsu nodded then looked at Kisa with a grin before laughing.

"I know, I read them all. They are based on his fantasies with his own boyfriend. Masaki Takahashi. But anyway, those stories are so much nicer to read, since I understand them," Kisa took another chip then nodded.

"Makes sense. Have you met the boyfriend?" Ritsu put a hand over Kisa's mouth as a young brown haired male, younger than Yukina came in.

"Ritsu," he said walking over with a grin. The two looked similar, same eye colour. Ritsu smiled at the boy, he walked over taking a couple of chips.

"Usagi said you were here, so I came to say 'Hi," Takano had his eyes on the kid. He was about 18 years old.

"Usagi told me about the day. Are they gonna kick you out?" Ritsu shrugged.

"I would hope to think not, for that reason. I am in a steady relationship, I am not gonna jump on anyone," Misaki nodded then quickly excused himself.

"Yes!" Kisa chhered, his arms in the air. Ritsu giggled at his friend then took another chip.

"It's 11 yeats difference. You're only 9, but I heard someone has 17 years different. Usagi's exs, is a teacher. And his colleague is like 36 and is dating someone at the age of 17 or 18," Kisa's mouth gaped open at the news. He was somewhat happy.

"That relationship must suck. Is he gay?" Ritsu nodded.

"Can I interrupt this gossip section for a second?" Takano asked, not really expecting an answer, throwing a pen at both of them. The two laughed.

"Why do all gay's have some what odd relationships," Kisa frowned leaning his head on the table. Ritsu laughed then shook his head.

"I'm alright, right?" Kisa looked at him then cocked his head to the side.

"Not really, he's your boss, or ex-boss," Kisa whispered. Ritsu didn't really want people to know who his lover was. Ritsu nodded is head, in a sort of an agreement.

"It's only in Manga's where they are both completely perfect for each other, with no problems at all,"

"Na in manga it's 'why him, we're both male' or something to do with getting cheated on with a girl, but they were never like that and was only a misunderstanding,"

"I've had a fair share of that," Ritsu laughed taking another chip.

"I kinda had a fiancee, when i was going out with...but I refused to the marriage, so does that count?" Kisa hit him on the head with the pen Takano had recently thrown.

"Yes, that counts. That is probably worse out there. Tut tut Rittie, poor Takano," Ritsu blushed as everyone had gasped looking at the editor-in-cheif. Takano never looked up, pretending not to have heard it.

"It's annoying, that my ex and our editor-in-cheifs have the same family name," Kisa laughed nodding his head at the save.

"What was his first name?"

"Toby,"

Kisa just managed to laugh at the quick name that had come out his head. It was rather unexpected, even Takano was chuckling slightly.

"You are free to leave now," Takano said tiding up his stuff. Ritsu was waiting for him to finish up before they walked out together. Ritsu handed up a bag of chips which he gladly accepted. The two, once they were far enough from Murakawa, took the other hand.

Ritsu had found it very relaxing. He enjoyed walking hand in hand with his lover. The two were chatting casually about their day. Takano lead Ritsu into his house and pushed him onto the couch. He captured his lips then felt his lover embrace him.

* * *

Ritsu sat at his new office, looking over the stupid paperwork. He would rather be with his friends at Murakawa and not here. He looked up as a soft knock was sounded at his door. He uttered a come in and the door was opened.

Ritsu smiled at what he saw, everyone from Murakawa stood at his door with large grins. Ritsu ran over and held Takano. Kisa laughed at the affection that the two were having. Takano kissed his cheek then walked into the room to see his office.

He went over to his desk and saw two photoframes. One was off himself and Ritsu at Takano's prom and the other was of Ritsu and Kisa on one of their day's off. He laughed at the photos then looked at the paperwork stacked on his desk.

"Wow Rittie you have a large office," Ritsu nodded taking a seat at his desk and put his feet up. He took a sip of water that was on his desk.

"Yeah, but I'd rather be at my old office," Hatori and Mino who were lingering at the door walked in nodding.

"Stupid father," Ritsu hissed to himself looking to his desk in frustration. He didn't want to be in this place. He didn't have any friends. He would still be taunted since it was connections that got him the job. He wanted to work hard and be recognised without any help. He didn't want his dad to be everyone else's influence on what he does. He hated that idea. Of being the best due to his family connections. That made him so annoyed.

**I hope you liked. It is rather random story, but you guys like random stories.**


End file.
